


Чёрные розы

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anbu Uchiha Sasuke, Angst, Blood Kink, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Dom/sub Undertones, Hokage Uchiha Itachi, ItaSasu - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Blood, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Top Uchiha Itachi, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Хокаге!Итачи, его ANBU!Саске, капризный аристократ и букет шипованных роз. Что бы ни случилось, Саске должен склоняться только перед Итачи.





	Чёрные розы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Black Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541517) by [A_Hawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Hawk/pseuds/A_Hawk). 



_Смерть чиста, а жизнь — нет,  
Так спроси себя: чего ты хочешь?  
Что касается меня — я хочу тебя,  
Так возьми эту чёрную розу   
И поранься её шипами._  
  
(Tiger Army — Rose Of The Devil's Garden)

.....................................

  
  
  
  
Благодаря своей дальновидной политике, своей лояльности к союзникам и железной непреклонности к врагам Итачи быстро стал одним из самых уважаемых лидеров в мире шиноби, а за счёт своих несравненных дипломатических способностей и глубокой всесторонней образованности, безукоризненным манерам и изысканному внешнему виду он приобрёл популярность в кругу аристократии, в том числе Даймё, чьи официальные визиты участились с тех пор, как Учиха пришёл к власти.  
  
И последний к настоящему времени визит обещал пройти так же гладко, как и всегда, если бы не один негативный момент, который аристократ со своей свитой окрестили "инцидентом с розами".  
  
Каждый шиноби, вне зависимости от ранга, обладает обширными познаниями о возможных опасностях и мерах предосторожности — в отличие от аристократов, абсолютно беспечных этом вопросе. В связи с этим, когда в день отбытия делегации дочь Даймё отделилась от свиты и направилась в офис Хокаге — самое охраняемое строение в Конохе — и потребовала впустить её, потому что ей захотелось подарить Итачи букет цветов, отказа она не поняла и не стерпела.  
  
В особенности потому, как бесцеремонно Саске — личный страж Хокаге — настоял на передаче цветов ему с целью проверки их на наличие скрытого оружия или яда.  
  
Когда Итачи, привлечённый гвалтом, спустился вниз по лестнице, то застал брошенные на землю цветы и молодую женщину, поочерёдно то всхлипывающую в объятиях отца, то кричащую на Саске.  
  
Даймё расценил его действия как проявление непочтения к своей дочери, а следовательно и к себе, и потребовал немедленно сместить стража Хокаге с должности.  
  
И добавил, что, кем бы тот ни был, он должен знать своё место.  
  
Саске присутствовал при этом, стоя позади Каге, на шаг влево, прикусив язык, чтобы ничего не высказать в ответ, и стиснув кулаки, чтобы ненароком не активировать чидори, потому как явно не желал усугублять ситуацию.  
  
— Моему стражу не за что извиняться, и он точно не будет смещён со своей должности, — проговорил Итачи со спокойным, но твёрдым тоном и соответствующей осанкой.  
  
_Его стражу, а не брату. Возможно, Итачи стыдится его,_  невольно испугался Саске.  
  
— Если вам нужен виновный, вините меня: как лидер Конохагакуре именно я устанавливаю все порядки, включая процедуры по обеспечению безопасности.  
  
Его слова не оставляли простора для дискуссий, и тогда Даймё попытался припугнуть молодого Каге, пригрозив отказать в обещанном ранее дополнительном финансировании.  
  
Итачи не возмутился, хотя Саске знал, как он рассчитывал на это финансирование для строительства гражданской школы для детей, не желающих становиться шиноби.  
  
Итачи при этом выдвинул голову вперёд, к чуть более низкорослому мужчине, (у него всегда была эта привычка так смотреть на людей вне зависимости от их роста) и невозмутимо ответил, что, хотя в этом нет благородства, Даймё вправе нарушить своё обещание, и у Итачи не будет на это никаких возражений. Единственным нежелательным последствием для Деревни будет необходимость выполнить больше миссий, чтобы компенсировать потерю денег, а значит, качество её обслуживания в благородном доме Даймё уже не будет таким превосходным.  
  
В той же безразличной манере он добавил, что, к счастью, положение Деревни Огня стабильно, так что можно не опасаться новой войны — разве что обыкновенных политических конкурентов, зачастую прибегающих к услугам наёмных убийц. Но Даймё в этом вопросе, конечно же, виднее, — размышлял Итачи вслух, внушая страх одним своим присутствием, даже без активации шарингана.  
  
Не желая делать врагов из сил, защищающих его от опасностей, Даймё отозвал все обвинения, настояв лишь на формальном извинении.  
  
И прежде чем Итачи успел хотя бы ответить, Саске удивил его, стремительно выступив вперёд и склонившись перед гостями, касаясь головой пола.  
  
Он чхать хотел на старика с его дочерью, но чем скорее он подыграет этому фарсу, тем быстрее они уйдут, так что выбор был очевиден, даже если он ненавидел подчиняться авторитету, который не признавал.  
  
_Даже если он ненавидел подчиняться любому авторитету, кроме Итачи._  
  


***

  
К моменту возвращения Саске в офис Хокаге минует уже несколько часов с отбытия делегации.  
  
  
_— Оставайся на страже ворот, — приказал Хокаге, незаметно отводя его в сторону, пока Даймё и его свита готовились к отбытию.  
  
— Разве мне не следует быть рядом с тобой? — спросил Саске, поскольку по долгу службы должен был постоянно его сопровождать.  
  
— Я сказал остаться на страже ворот, — повторил Итачи смертельно низким тоном, заставляя Саске задрожать._  
  
  
Итачи стоит возле стола, помещая цветы в лакированную вазу.  
  
Мальчик снимает с себя маску, чтобы старший кивком головы признал его появление.  
  
— Мне жаль, я... — уже открывает рот Саске, но Итачи тут же прерывает его:  
  
— Тебе следовало проявить большую дипломатичность к дочери Даймё, но извиняться не за что.  
  
Его голос остаётся беспристрастным, даже холодным, как замечает Саске. В конце концов это его вина, что Итачи пришлось выбирать между ним и ни в чём неповинным большинством остальной деревни.  
  
— Ты чуть не потерял финансы для новой школы...  
  
— Так и есть. Но я их вернул, — отвечает старший, избегая эмоций. Он оборачивается к мальчику, отстранённо снимая наручи и своим пронзительным взглядом заставляя того примёрзнуть к месту, как если бы он делал что-то не так. — В отличие от времени... никому не под силу вернуть время, — говорит он, и Саске ждёт пояснения, но, так и не дождавшись, мысленно возвращается к последним событиям, чтобы самостоятельно найти ответ, однако на ум ничего не приходит —  _помимо того факта, что Итачи потерял личное время, и от этой мысли тяжело в груди,_  — поэтому Саске выжидает, наблюдая, как брат изящно расставляет розы по цвету, ни разу не уколовшись пальцами о шипы.  
  
— Какая жалость, что их выбросили, — комментирует Итачи, изучая те несколько цветов, что понесли наибольший ущерб. — Меньшее, что я могу сделать, это не дать им пропасть зря.  
  
_Итачи знает, что брат не любит ненужного насилия, в том числе и срезания цветов._  
  
— Эти особенные розы произрастают только в садах Даймё, — объясняет Итачи, один за другим срывая длинными пальцами несколько изувеченных листьев, прежде чем бережно опустить их в вазу.  
  
— Они мне очень нравятся, — продолжает Итачи. — Напоминают мне об одном человеке.  
  
Он жестом подзывает Саске поближе, в точности как делал это в их детстве. Тем не менее, сейчас он не тычет его в лоб, а вместо этого снимает с себя длинные перчатки.  
  
— Они напоминают мне его волосы, — говорит он, беря розу с чёрными лепестками, чтобы приложить её к волосам Саске.  
  
— Напоминают мне его кожу, — говорит он, выбирая белую розу и проводя ею по щекам Саске.  
  
— Напоминают мне его сердце, — говорит он, снимая с Саске рубашку, а затем выбирая алую розу и указывая ею на его грудь — заставляя задрожать — прежде чем взять его за руку. — Такое непостижимое... Такое неистовое...  
  
Итачи вкладывает стебель в его открытую ладонь и окружает его руку своей, более крупной рукой, побуждая Саске обхватить розу крепче. Мальчик шипит, шипы жалят подобно крошечным иглам.  
  
_Он выносил и куда худшее, но всё же есть что-то в том, как брат смотрит на него, в том, как обхатывает рукой его руку с шипованным стеблем в ней, заставляя Саске дрожать от страха и предвкушения._  
  
— ...Такой чувствительный.  
  
Старший осматривает ладонь Саске, усыпанную крошечными проколами; он подносит её ко рту и присасывается к каждой ранке, слизывая кровь.  
  
Мальчик начинает дрожать от такого контакта, одновременно успокаивающего и волнующего, и от взгляда Итачи, опасного вопреки мягким словам и одурманивающего, как аромат тех цветов.  
  
Старший Учиха убирает окровавленную розу в вазу и достаёт чёрную. Не отрывая глаз от Саске, смыкает на ней пальцы.  
  
_Он даже не шипит, не выказывает никакой реакции, как и полагается сильнейшему шиноби._  
  
Когда он разжимает ладонь, Саске опускается перед ним на колени.  
  
Он целует протянутую ему руку брата, медленно и благоговейно, испивая кровь, словно священное подношение от высшего существа.  
  
_В глазах Саске Итачи не просто сильнейший шиноби: он совершенство в телесном воплощении, он бог, стоящий выше чего-либо низменного и человеческого, как боль._  
  
Когда следов крови на ладони старшего не остаётся, Саске склоняется ещё ниже, его голова касается ступней Итачи, точно так же, как он делал это перед Даймё, вот только на этот раз он вкладывает в этот жест всё своё сердце и душу.  
  
_Итачи — единственный авторитет, который он признаёт. Итачи — единственный, кому он желает подчиняться._  
  
Саске выпрямляется в спине, в то время как его руки путешествуют от голеней Итачи к чувствительной зоне на задней стороне колен, прямо как он делал это в детстве под предлогом того, чтобы сделать старшему брату массаж после миссии.  
  
— Нии-сан... ты ещё злишься из-за дочери Даймё? — робко спрашивает Саске.  
  
— Я вовсе из-за этого не злился, — отвечает Итачи, поднимая бровь.  
  
— Но тогда почему... — запинается Саске, заметно растерянный и напуганный.  
  
  
_Почему ты отослал меня, оставил на воротах, а не рядом с собой?  
  
Почему ты был так холоден, когда я сюда вошёл?  
  
Почему твой взгляд такой опасный и почему так меня притягивает?_  
  
  
— Я вовсе не злился из-за дочери Даймё, — поясняет Итачи. — Я отправил тебя на ворота, потому что не хотел, чтобы ты больше имел с ними дело, поскольку это было моей обязанностью, а не твоей.  
  
_Я хотел защитить тебя. Я хотел оградить тебя от этих лицемеров и тщеславцев._  
  
  
_С момента появления Саске на свет Итачи поклялся защищать его ценой своей жизни, а вместе с тем, когда он стал Хокаге, работой младшего стало защищать его.  
  
Саске серьёзно отнёсся к своей роли, поскольку для него было честью защищать своего старшего брата, своего лидера, самого важного человека в деревне, самого важного человека в своей жизни.  
  
Тем не менее, сколь бы сильным и способным ни становился младший, сколь бы уверенным в себе и невозмутимым ни был старший, Итачи зачастую был как на углях из-за того, что младший брат обязан был беречь его от опасностей, в то время как это должна быть его работа — беречь младшего брата._  
  
  
Всё ещё стоя на коленях, Саске подаётся ближе к старшему.  
  
— Эти люди хотели уважения к себе, они считают, что имеют власть, хотя они всего лишь избалованные и слабые, — вполголоса говорит он, глядя снизу вверх на своего брата, сильнейшего в клане, Хокаге, и мысли Саске совершенно прозрачны, пускай он и не озвучивает их до конца.  
  
_Они не такие, как ты, мой совершенный, возлюбленный брат, мой бог, моё всё._  
  
— А ты не уважаешь слабых людей, — Итачи гладит мальчика по голове.  
  
  
_Это не первый случай, когда Саске нашёл неприятностей с власть имущими гостями; Итачи всегда улаживал такие инциденты, внутренне гордясь, что Саске уважает только его. Что Саске признаёт только его авторитет. Что Саске сделает всё что угодно только для него.  
  
Любовь и восхищение младшего брата превозносили его в ранг божества.  
  
Именно поэтому при виде того, как его чистый, прекрасный брат склоняется перед этими тщеславными людьми — склоняется перед кем-либо, кроме него — его наполнило холодным гневом, а затем и стыдом за это чувство, ведь он знал, почему Саске так поступает, самоотверженно отказываясь от себя и своей гордости, чтобы защитить его, но Итачи не мог с этим смириться и жалел, что не владеет запрещённым дзютсу по возвращению времени, а иначе он бы воспользовался им, чтобы никогда не увидеть произошедшего._  
  
  
— И всё же ты склонился перед Даймё.  
  
Его рука прекращает гладить младшего, тон голоса становится ниже. И вновь Саске невольно начинает дрожать.  
  
_Я никогда не злился из-за дочери Даймё. Я злился из-за Даймё.  
  
Я злился, потому что хочу, чтобы ты склонялся только передо мной и ни перед кем больше._  
  
Мальчик выглядит растерянным.  
  
— Ты помнишь первое правило личного телохранителя Хокаге, Саске?  
  
Тон Итачи напоминает ему тон Фугаку, когда тот проверял его отчёты из Академии.  
  
— Личный телохранитель Хокаге должен всегда подчиняться Хокаге, — проговаривает Саске выученное наизусть.  
  
— Если он требует извинений, не жди моего приказа; просто извинись, — объясняет Итачи, отклоняясь спиной к столу.  
  
— Я не хотел создавать тебе проблем из-за меня... — отвечает Саске, глядя в сторону.  
  
_А ведь советники Хокаге — Какаши и Шикамару — говорили ему по примеру любого члена АНБУ научиться изображать уважение и почтение, иначе в один прекрасный день он может поставить Итачи в затруднительное положение.  
_  
— Я понимаю, — он размещает руки по бокам головы мальчика, чтобы приподнять к себе его лицо. — Но тебе следовало дать мне разобраться с ситуацией. Тебе следовало дать мне разобраться со всем.  
  
_Я не должен был допустить, чтобы ты склонялся перед этим недостойным человеком.  
  
Я не должен был допустить, чтобы ты склонялся перед кем-либо, кроме меня._  
  
— Всегда предоставляй мне разбираться со всем, — повторяет он, путаясь пальцами в волосах Саске. — С этого момента ты склоняешься только по моему приказу. Ты понял?  
  
— Да... Понял, — шёпотом отвечает Саске, ладонями легко проводя по бёдрам Хокаге, его голова пододвигается очень, очень близко к его паху, рот касается достоинства Итачи через одежду, и вздох срывается с губ старшего, прежде чем он сгребает волосы Саске в кулак.  
  
Младший Учиха берёт у него в рот, медленно обвивая языком, совсем не возражая против того, как пальцы старшего вонзаются ему в череп.  
  
_Он любит находиться в его абсолютной власти.  
  
Он любит отдавать себя тому, которого любит и боготворит._  
  
С низким глухим рычанием Итачи отрывает его от себя, не желая, чтобы всё закончилось так быстро, хотя не так просто сохранять решимость и ровное дыхание при виде этого прекрасного мальчика, стоящего перед ним на коленях, полураздетого, тяжело дышащего, с влажным ртом, румяными щеками и глазами, полностью сосредоточенными на нём.  
  
Ему стыдно в этом сознаться, ведь как шиноби — пусть даже и Каге — ему следует контролировать свой разум и тело, но он обожает видеть, какую власть имеет над своим младшим братом; обожает видеть, с каким рвением тот стремится ему угодить, как внимателен к его интонациям и языку тела, как всего одно слово из уст старшего брата способно воодушевить его, либо сломить.  
  
Он протягивает руку, чтобы поднять Саске на ноги. Затем снимает с себя плащ Хокаге, рубашку, сетчатую майку и даже бандану.  
  
Зрачки Саске расширяются при виде своего могущественного брата, которому даже не нужно повышать голос или активировать шаринган, чтобы наводить страх на людей, кем бы те ни являлись.  
  
Их обнажённые торсы соприкасаются, Итачи целует брата жёстко и страстно, руками зарываясь ему в волосы, затем спускаясь ими по его спине, чтобы схватить за тазовые суставы и притянуть ближе. Их рты сцеплены, их языки переплелись, Итачи заставляет Саске попятиться, пока тот не врезается бёдрами в стол.  
  
— Поскольку ты склонился перед Даймё, не дождавшись моего приказа, тебя нужно наказать.  
  
Тон голоса твёрдый как и всегда, но также и достаточно приказной, чтобы Саске откинул голову набок, обнажая для брата своё горло, судорожно вдыхая и тогда, когда его атакуют зубы, и тогда, когда они прекращают.  
  
Он не оказывает никакого сопротивления, когда Итачи с силой толкает его на стол, и внезапное падение вышибает из Саске дух.  
  
Когда он восстанавливает дыхание, старший пробегается белой розой по его подтянутой груди, животу и бёдрам, наблюдая за тем, как мальчик выгибается и извивается, как будто цветок — это продолжение его пальца, способное точно так же распалить Саске легчайшим прикосновением.  
  
В предвкушении облизывая губы, Итачи грубо сдирает с мальчика штаны и устраивается между его ног, всё ещё целенаправленно игнорируя эрекции их обоих.  
  
Взяв розу за бутон, он вновь проводит ею по телу мальчика, на этот раз прикладывая большее давление, на этот раз используя стебель вместо лепестков. Шипы царапают и распарывают кожу, вызывая у Саске шипение и стоны, в то время как свободная рука старшего лежит на верхней части его бедра, удерживая на месте.  
  
— Розы прекрасны, но ты правильно поступил, не позволив их пронести, — обыденно говорит Итачи, словно и не оставляет тонких кровавых дорожек по телу своего младшего брата. — Их шипы опасны... остры, как иглы, не так ли?  
  
Он оцарапывает бёдра Саске, ритм медленный, почти ленивый, несмотря на искры вожделения в глазах. Он вновь хватает розу за стебель, используя цветок в качестве кисточки, чтобы размазать кровь повсюду, восторгаясь тем, как она окрашивает бледность кожи мальчика и лепестков.  
  
— Нии... сан... — стонет Саске, нуждаясь в чём-то, чем бы оно ни было.  
  
Чем бы оно ни являлось по желанию его брата.  
  
— Ты так сильно напоминаешь розу... — шепчет Итачи, поднося измазанный в крови цветок к губам, в очередной раз вкушая эссенцию мальчика, прежде чем опуститься на него, сталкивая друг с другом их тела, руками, языком и губами — к его горлу, груди и животу, облизывая, кусая и пожирая; ногтями впиваясь ему в тазовые кости и бёдра, пока мальчик прогибается и стонет под ним.  
  
— Будет больно... — объявляет Итачи, приподнимаясь над податливым телом Саске, контуры рта с размазанной по ним кровью придают ему дикий вид.  
  
Саске не отвечает, лишь выгибается в спине и разводит ноги. Старший зажимает ему рот, прежде чем войти одним быстрым движением.  
  
Его задушенный крик приглушается рукой Итачи. Старший Учиха остаётся неподвижным, медленно убирает руку, медленно оглаживает по щеке, до тех пор пока младший не делает дрожащее движение тазом, пока его болезненное выражение лица не смягчается, пока он не побуждает старшего брата двигаться, втолкнуться жёстче, наполнить глубже, что Итачи и делает, поначалу входя глубоко и медленно, затем наращивая темп почти до бешеного, затем вновь замедляясь и углубляясь, одной рукой крепко придерживая Саске за таз, словно возможно проникнуть ещё глубже, а другой рукой водя по его члену, пока они оба не достигают кульминации.  
  


***

  
  
Есть что-то первородное, что-то наркотичное в виде крови и семени на теле Саске, — размышляет Итачи, пока его брат лениво обтирает тканью свой торс, приводя себя в порядок.  
  
Вокруг него по-прежнему рассыпаны белые лепестки, теперь скорее розоватые; они смягчают звериность и похотливость, оставляя больше места для невинности, присущей Саске.  
  
— Ты действительно напоминаешь мне одну из этих роз.  
  
_Чистый, нежный и совершенно прекрасный._  
  
Он говорит негромко, почти отстранённо, поднимая запачканную розу и помещая обратно в вазу, делая мысленную пометку сменить воду.  
  
— А что насчёт тебя? — спрашивает мальчик так же невинно, как когда был маленьким и расспрашивал старшего брата обо всём на свете.  
  
Даже притом, что он до сих пор лежит обнажённым на столе Хокаге.  
  
— Ты, наверное, похож на чёрную?  
  
_Редкий, загадочный и совершенно прекрасный._  
  
— Нет... — отвечает Итачи. За один удар сердца он оказывается над своим братом, седлая его талию, нависая над ним, словно хищник над своей жертвой.  
  
_Даже если жертва сама предложила себя хищнику.  
  
Даже если он сам предложил себя своему богу._  
  
— Я не роза. Я не цветок...  
  
Он склоняется ближе, голос низок, взгляд — опасен.  
  
— Я, скорее, плющ...  
  
_Неразрываемый, разрушительный, вечно опутывающий его._  
  
  


.....................................

  
_Моя любовь — это чёрная роза,  
Протянутая тебе рукою судьбы.  
И этот тёмный роман растёт...  
Не под светом солнца, но под светом далёких звёзд..._  
  
(Tiger Army — Rose Of The Devil's Garden)


End file.
